totaldramaislandfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Layson (TDIOT)
Layson Wright better known as Layson labeled The Lawyer 'was a contestant on Total Drama Isle of Terror. He was placed in Team C with his friends Craig and Hannah. But he had also enemies. Joel and Zara which wanted him to be eliminated. Joel lied about Bobby's elimination to the team and that's why everyone of Team C hated Layson. After that, he became friends with Hannah and Craig again. He was eliminated soon by the alliance of Joel and Zara. Biography He's polite, he's funny, he's handsome, he's honorable and has went to law school. He's basically the man of your dreams. He may, however, be a little out of place in Total Drama, where the biggest outcasts interact and fight among themselves. Audition Tape "Hey, Chris. My name is Layson Wright!" A tall teen states. "I am an aspiring lawyer and have already learned techniques what most haven't even after law school." Layson went up to the camera and showed around his house. "My dad is the legendary Alwas Wright! We may be rich but I am not. I hope to be able to fund my career as a lawyer with the money, and if you don't accept me, I'll reveal that you with something.." Total Drama Isle of Terror In 'Same Game, New Pain he talked to Zara and Joel which were talking really loud in the plane. He introduces himself to them but they don't seem really interested. When the plane almost crashes he is one of the calm persons. He stays and talks with Hannah which is really scared. When Chris says the teams, Layson interrupts him by saying Team C's members which annoys Chris. In Build Your Future he suggests to get materials for their house. Joel snaps to Layson which make him confused. He has to find materials with Hannah in the forest. When he gets back without Hannah, he talks with Zara about Joel. He asks why she's went against Joel. But Zara doesn't answer him. Later he's seen smiling when they placed second. In A piece of the puzzle... Layson is looking for food with Hannah and Bobby. Layson gets a lot of food which makes Hannah and Bobby really happy. When he suggests to get back to the others, Bobby suggests to vote Zara for the next elimination ceremony. Layson doesn't agrees and wants to think about it. At the challenge, he and Zara are on one line to get a place where the piece lies. At the end of the challenge, he tries to puts the pieces in the puzzle. On the same time, Joel sneaks out to hide a piece away from the challenge. He puts it in Layson's room. He and Bobby talked about it and they knew Joel did something. Bobby and Layson are going to vote together. But the problem, Layson voted Joel. And the plan was to vote Zara. So the most votes goes to Bobby. Layson feels bad about it. In Labyrinthie Stupidities he walks to Zara and talks about the next elimination. He says Zara has to hear him out. Zara hasn't to listen to Joel. Zara raises her middle finger to Layson after a fight and walks away. Layson sees Hannah and Craig and wants to talk with them. They talks about previous challenge. It wasn't Bobby who cheated. It was Joel! Layson shows the puzzle piece he saw in his room. When the challenge starts he feels he has to throw up cause Zara calls Joel a lord all of the time. When he says he doesn't trust the team, Zara shouts at him. Joel says Layson is the one who cheated previous challenge. But then, Layson looks a little bit angry. He tells what he thinks and is standing up for himself finally. Then, Craig and Layson has a fight with Zara and Joel. Hannah doesn't know what side she has to choose but takes Zara's side. Craig and Layson are hopeless and takes an other path. Craig and Layson arrives as last and loses for their team. Joel and Zara are fury. When Hannah says she's going to make a party, Layson is happy about it. He's probably going to be eliminated. When he's eliminated at the elimination ceremony, he's very calm. Joel kinda feel bad for him. He is still very calm and when he takes the submarine he smiles. Trivia *Layson has appeared in 4 episodes. **5 if the meeting episode is included. *Layson is one of the two contestants which backname is known. **The other is Chelsea. Category:Contestants (TDIOT)